Traicion por amor
by Akuma Sheryl
Summary: Cap. 3: Despues de mucho tiempo, Joey se encuentra con una persona que lo separo de Mai hace años... ¿Como reaccionara ante esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Traición por amor**

**Capitulo Uno: **La vida de Yami

Yami Atem tenía una vida un tanto complicada para cualquier persona de su edad…

Con tan solo veintiuno años de edad se encontraba casado, y no… no era recientemente, llevaba casado ya cerca de dos años, con quien fue su mejor amiga por un buen tiempo, nada mas y nada menos que con Tea Gardner, y debía reconocer que su vida de casado no era tan mala como muchos se la habían descrito antes de su boda; claro, eso pensaba hacia unos meses, cuando su vida junto a su esposa era muy feliz, ambos viviendo juntos, compartiendo sus vidas, despertándose al amanecer para verse reflejados en los ojos del otro, complementando no solo sus vidas sino también su felicidad; pero eso había pasado, y como toda pareja inicio con sus problemas, Atem no supo si fue realmente su culpa o culpa de la "inmadurez" de su esposa o simplemente descuido de ambos, pero nada volvió a ser como era antes.

Sus problemas se remontaban unos meses atrás, cuando recibió una propuesta del mismísimo Seto Kaiba. El poderoso presidente de Kaiba Corp. solicitó los servicios de Atem para un nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente: abrir una academia de duelos; con el paso de los años Kaiba aprendió a confiar en el faraón casi tanto como confiaba en el mismo Mokuba, claro que eso era a su manera, fue por ello que tuvo como idea principal que Atem fuera no solo un profesor que aquella academia sino también el director, por supuesto que su trabajo iba a ser monitoreado por Seto, pero esos eran detalles. Ante tal propuesta Yami no hubiera dudado un solo segundo en aceptar, sin embargo el ya no vivía solo y sus decisiones no solo lo afectaban a el, sino también a su esposa, pero tal propuesta no fue bien recibida por Tea.

Su amada esposa siempre tuvo algunas dudas con respecto a su relación, pues a pesar de convivir juntos y estar casados por su mente rondaba la incertidumbre de saber por que Yami se había casado con ella, no es que fuera poco agraciada físicamente, para nada, de hecho era una joven muy hermosa, pero el también tenía cientos de chicas detrás de el, una mas bella que otra… ¿Por qué, entonces, entre todas esas jóvenes de gran belleza la había escogido a ella? Esa incógnita estaba constantemente en su cabeza, a pesar de estar agradecida por el amor de Atem. Por eso Tea no estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta, según ella tenían suficiente dinero como para vivir sin preocupaciones por un largo tiempo, era por ello que se preguntaba, ¿Por qué su esposo tenía que trabajar?

Sin embargo para Atem todo era completamente diferente, para él haberse casado no significaba haber dejado de lado o renunciado a sus sueños y anhelos deseados y esa oportunidad era algo que difícilmente podía dejarse pasar; pero lamentablemente tuvo que hacerlo… no iba a poner en riesgo su matrimonio y su vida con Tea por un simple trabajo. Con esta decisión tomada la situación entre Tea y Yami mejoro a gran escala, o al menos eso fue hasta que kaiba insistió nuevamente con el asunto de la academia, pero esta vez era con una oferta mas tentadora que la anterior, y no solo eso, sino también estaba el hecho de que muchos niños se habían inscrito con la ilusión de tener a Yami como maestro y ser sus "discípulos", fue por esto y por un par de beneficios mas que el antiguo faraón terminó siendo convencido y la academia de duelos dirigida por Kaiba Corp. ya tenía un director: Yami Atem Muto.

A Tea no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar la decisión de Yami, a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo con ella.

Las primeras semanas de trabajo no hubo ningún tipo de problema, la relación de Yami y Tea seguía siendo la misma, claro que de vez en cuando ella expresaba su molestia con el trabajo de su esposo, pero siempre eran discusiones menores, las cuales se olvidaban con una noche de besos, caricias y amor entre ambos. ¿Cuándo fue que iniciaron los verdaderos problemas en su relación? Estos iniciaron prácticamente cuando a Yami lo empezó a absorber el trabajo, comenzaba a llegar muy tarde en las noches y apenas tenía tiempo para ver a su esposa; fue por ello que ella comenzó a poner en tela de juicio la fidelidad de su marido pues el hecho de que pasara tanto tiempo en su oficina y muy poco en su casa era un tanto sospechoso; fue ahí que iniciaron sus reclamos, y con eso dieron paso a las peleas.

Casi siempre que llegaba tarde Tea lo esperaba despierta, sin importarle que horas fuesen, para pedirle explicaciones de su retraso y también otros reclamos mas y el, que llegaba muy agotado y con la sola idea de descansar en su cama, simplemente la ignoraba o le daba una respuesta vaga, no respondiendo con claridad o que su esposa quería oír; pero la bomba explotaba a la mañana siguiente, cuando él estaba por irse a trabajar ella lo atacaba con las mismas preguntas cansadas de la noche anterior y Yami sencillamente no soportaba tanto control por parte de Tea, por lo que también respondía a sus gritos y provocaciones y por ultimo, él salía de su casa, dejando a su mujer con la palabra en la boca, para buscar un poco de paz en su trabajo.

Eso sucedía en los últimos meses, y ese mismo día también, fue por ello que en esos momentos caminaba apresuradamente hacia su oficina, esperaba que al menos ahí pudiera olvidarse aunque fuera un rato de sus disgustos, pues el mismo Kaiba lo decía, no había mejor forma que olvidarse de los problemas que trabajando. Cuando llego al lugar se encontró con una escena que ya esperaba ver hace mucho tiempo: su secretaria guardando sus pertenencias.

-¿Así que hoy me abandonas?- pregunto a la joven.

-Uh…- la chica se giro para verlo- Yami… si, ya era hora de que descansara un poco.

-Te dije que debías irte hace un mes, yo podía arreglármelas aquí solo… ¿Crees que Joey me perdonaría si te pasara algo, Mai?

Así era… la afamada y gran duelista Mai Valentine había dejado de lado, temporalmente, los duelos de monstruos y llevaba una vida relativamente normal, y ahora trabajaba a su lado como su secretaria; y no solo eso, sino también hacia poco menos de un año mantenía una relación, y además convivía, con uno de sus mejores amigos, Joey Wheeler; después de muchos años de amistad la rubia al fin había aceptado sus sentimientos con respecto al llamado "duelista desamparado", y a ambos no les iba nada mal como pareja, es más, su avance como pareja se reflejaba en el hecho de que él se quedara sin secretaria en esos momentos, pues a la chica Valentine ya se le notaba, al menos, unos tres o cuatro meses de embarazo.

-Si, es verdad- sonrío ella- Pero sería yo la que no lo perdonaría si el no me dejara tener una vida.

-Ya me imagino como lo castigarías- añadió Yami con algo de diversión.

-¡Que bien me conoces!

Mai noto que Yami estaba un poco decaído, generalmente era mucho más amable con las personas cuando llegaba a trabajar, pero ese día parecía que había cambiado de personalidad, así que dedujo que nuevamente había discutido con Tea y eso había opacado su mañana pues ella estaba enterada del tipo de relación que llevaba su "jefe" con su esposa.

-¿Otro problema con Tea?-se atrevió a preguntar.

Atem solo suspiro como respuesta.

-Discutí con ella antes de venir- respondió con cierta tristeza- Ya no se que hacer con esta situación, es como si no conociera a mi propia esposa.

-Solo dale tiempo, sus problemas se solucionaran.

-¿Tiempo? Mai, ya pasaron tres meses desde que comencé a trabajar aquí y ella aun tiene en la cabeza la loca idea de que yo renuncie… ¿Cuánto tiempo mas voy a tener que esperar? No creo tener la fuerza para soportarlo, no se si pueda esperar mas a que ella me entienda, mi paciencia se esta agotando y… las fuerzas que tengo para mantener unido nuestro matrimonio se me agotan.

-Pero estás a su lado, tú la amas.

-A estas alturas ya no lo se con certeza- susurro para si mismo.

Yami prefirió evitar mirar a Mai, ella no entendería los problemas por los que estaba pasando, lo mejor era mantenerla al margen de todo ello.

-Cambiando de tema, dime… ¿Quién será tu reemplazo?

El semblante de Mai cambio drásticamente de uno normal, y aparentemente sereno y tranquilo, a uno enojado y, por que no decirlo, algo serio; Yami se sorprendió al extremo por ese repentino cambio… ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? ¿O es que Mai tenía algo en contra de la que iba a ser su nueva secretaria? No lo sabía, y de preferencia no quería saberlo, ya había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que cuando una mujer tiene problemas o resentimientos con otra era mejor no meterse, así como hay asuntos que solo entienden los hombres, también hay asuntos que solo entienden las mujeres.

-Ni siquiera me la menciones- dijo ella con cierto enojo- De solo acordarme ya me dio dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Mai?- pregunto divertido- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi secretaria?

-Mi problema no es directamente con ella- aclaro- es mas bien con su amiga… ¡No tienes idea cuanto la detesto!

Ahora estaba mas que seguro que su amiga tenía un problema con la chica que iba a ocupar su lugar, o bueno… no con ella, pero si con su amiga, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-¿Y puedo saber el por que?

-Simple- hablo Mai- ¿Recuerdas a la última ex novia de Joey?

-¿Te refieres a la chica que fingió su embarazo para retener a Joey a su lado y luego confeso haber mentido y les pidió disculpas a el y a ti? Ah si… creo que la recuerdo- respondió el como mucha naturalidad- Se llamaba… Elsa… Emma… Vilma…

-Irma- corrigió- Pues una de sus amigas será tu nueva secretaria, y no es que yo quiera juzgar mal a las personas, pero te advierto que tengas mucho cuidado con ella.

-Si claro, por que ella vendrá con un arma, me apuntara en la cabeza y me eliminara, ¿Cierto?- bromeo el.

-Tampoco es necesario que uses tanto sarcasmo, te digo que tengas cuidado por que quizás ella resulte peor que la amiga.

-Y a ti no te gusta prejuzgar a las personas, ¿Verdad?

-Bueno… me gustaría seguir hablando aquí contigo, pero Joey me espera en casa y tu sabes como se ha puesto estos últimos meses con mi embarazo, me sobreprotege demasiado.

-Me imagino.

-Así que… este es el adiós- dijo ella con melancolía- Para mi fue un gusto trabajar contigo todo este tiempo, nunca olvidare la experiencia que viví y sobre todo los grandes consejos que tu me diste; mas que un jefe aquí gane un amigo, Gracias Atem.

-No fue nada Mai- respondió Atem- Soy yo el que debería darte las gracias, tu siempre hacías que mi trabajo fuera menos pesado; y no te preocupes, tu puesto estará intacto por que nadie podrá reemplazarte, nunca podría encontrar alguien tan eficiente como tu.

-Eso es por que no hay mejor secretaria en el mundo que yo- dijo ella con "modestia"- Eso me recuerda, tu nueva secretaria llegara en veinte o treinta minutos.

-Entendido, espero que seas muy feliz, y que tu hijo o hija nazca bien.

-Claro, créeme que yo también lo espero- Mai sonrió- Hasta pronto.

-Adiós- se despidió el.

Con esta simple despedida Mai cruzo la puerta y desapareció de la vista de Atem, el cual solo tenía un sonrisa en el rostro, por más que hubiera perdido a la mejor secretaria que había tenido estaba feliz por su amiga, ya era momento que dejara el trabajo de lado y se dedicara a hacer su vida junto a la persona que amaba: Joey Wheeler. Atem se dirigió hacia su oficina, estaría al menos unos minutos completamente solo hasta que llegara su secretaria, lo cual era conveniente para el considerando el gran problema que tenía encima causado por la discusión con Tea.

Realmente estaba decaído con todo lo que había ocurrido en su casa, jamás en el pasado se imagino que su vida de casado iba a traer tantos problemas, corrección… no creyó que Tea pudiera ser tan problemática y tan incomprensiva con el, ¿Por qué no entendía sus razones? El tenía muchas metas por cumplir en la vida, y su matrimonio no iba a impedirle luchar por conseguirlas… pero su esposa parecía no comprender aquello, o no lo entendía no simplemente no lo quería entender, no sabía con exactitud lo que pensaba Tea, pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a dejar una oportunidad así por un simple capricho o por la inseguridad de su pareja.

Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón… tal vez Yugi estaba en lo cierto y la vida de casados era completamente diferente a la vida de enamorados, que debía esperar un poco mas antes de casarse, total, el y Tea aun eran jóvenes y tenían mucho tiempo para planificar una vida juntos, que quizás viviendo juntos iban a descubrirse defectos que no se conocían y podrían haber pequeños problemas innecesarios que, pronto, se convertirían en grandes problemas a los que no les encontrarían solución… cuanta razón tenía Yugi, que sordo estuvo al no querer escuchar sus consejos, tal vez si los hubiera oído ahora Tea y el no tendrían tantos problemas… pero ya no podía hacer nada por remediar el pasado.

Escucho el sonido una persona golpeando la puerta de su oficina... aquel sonido lo desconcertó, ¿Qué no había dicho Mai que la chica llegaría en treinta minutos? ¡Si solo habían pasado diez!

-¡Hola Yami!- se escucho la voz de una chica desde la puerta.

Atem solo sonrío al ver a quien le pertenecía aquella voz.

-Hola Rebecca- saludo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

-Quise pasar a saludarte antes de irme a la escuela- explico ella.

-Aja… Y supongo que tu visita no tiene nada que ver con que Mokuba también trabaja conmigo, ¿Verdad?

-Po-por supu-puesto que n-no- respondió ella sonrojada- ¡No tiene nada que ver! Yo quería venir a verte un rato.

-Cálmate, tampoco es para tanto- hablo Yami con tranquilidad- Dime… ¿Cómo te va en casa de Yugi?

-¡De maravilla!- contesto Rebecca feliz- Mi abuelo y el abuelo de Yugi aun trabajan juntos y todavía sigo viviendo ahí, y así será por un largo tiempo.

-Ya veo…- se quedo algo pensativo- ¿Cómo esta Yugi?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Pero sabes que desde hace algún tiempo su estado de ánimo no es el mismo, y creo que ambos sabemos por que.

Yami bajo la cabeza en señal de culpabilidad… después de todo, el tenía parte de culpa de que se ex hikari se sintiera un poco decaído; Yugi, por medio de Rebecca, siempre terminaba enterado de los diversos problemas matrimoniales que vivía Yami con Tea, y era irremediable que el se sintiera preocupado por su mejor amigo, pero lamentablemente con preocuparse las cosas no se solucionaban; y cuando Yami se caso prácticamente se desligo de todos sus amigos, y eso, por desgracia, lo incluía a Yugi.

-No es mi intención que se preocupe en vano.

-Sabes que lo hará- hablo Rebecca- Tu y Tea han sido y serán sus grandes amigos, no le puedes pedir que no se preocupe por ti.

-Ambos sabemos que para Yugi no siempre Tea fue su mejor amiga- declaro Yami.

-Es verdad- respondió un poco apenada- Pero aun así el los quiere mucho, y quiere lo mejor para ustedes.

-No me gusta que se angustie por un problema que no es de el, pero no importa… ya luego tendré tiempo para hablar con el; y dime Rebecca, ¿No se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela?

-¡Es cierto!- exclamo ella corriendo hacia la puerta- ¡Mas tarde vendré a verte! ¡Y envíale un saludo de mi parte a…!

-¿A Mokuba?- interrumpió el- No te preocupes, tu saludo y tu declaración de amor le llegaran.

-¡A mi no me gusta Mokuba!- grito ella sonrojada al máximo- ¡Te veo en la tarde!

Rebecca salio prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz de la oficina de Yami, mientras el solo veía la puerta sonriendo, desde que se había casado con Tea la pequeña Hawkins se convirtió en su confidente, por decirlo de alguna manera, ella era el "puente" entre Yugi y el, lo cual era bueno para ambos pues con su nueva vida Yami ya no tenía tanto contacto con su ex hikari. Rebecca se había hecho muy amiga de él, ella también era consiente de los problemas que tenía con su esposa, algo que era un poco extraño pues nunca se habría imaginado que un "niña" podría ser tan madura y llegar a comprenderlo a la perfección, realmente Rebecca era una amiga valiosa, y pensar que solo tenía quince años de edad, bueno… ya solo le faltaba pocos meses para cumplir los dieciséis.

Ella era en esos momentos su única amiga cercana, pues con tantos problemas y tanto trabajo ya casi no tenía amigos, a excepción de Kaiba, Mokuba y Mai… fuera de ellos, no había casi nadie que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de el para poder comprenderlo, y Rebecca ya había alcanzado un grado de madurez para entender ese tipo de problemas; aunque a veces parecía que no dejaba de ser un niña por dentro, aun tenía en su mente la ilusión de estar al lado de Yugi, y no precisamente como amiga, era verdad que ahora el menor de los Muto le prestaba mas atención que antes, pero todos sabían que nunca miraría a Rebecca en esa forma, por supuesto que ella no se quedaba atrás, por mucho que dijera que Yugi era su único y gran amor lo cierto era que estaba mas que loca por el menor de los Kaiba: Mokuba.

Y Mokuba también le correspondía aquel sentimiento; muchas veces le pedía a Yami que le conversara sobre Rebecca, ya fueran sus gustos o disgustos, para el pequeño no había tema de conversación que no involucrara a la nieta del profesor Hawkins. Yami de verdad no entendía por que simplemente no expresaban sus sentimientos en lugar de jugar al gato y al ratón con sus corazones, pero supuso que era por que ambos aun no habían experimentado algo parecido y la vergüenza les ganaba… quizás en un futuro no tan lejano, y cuando sus problemas se calmaran un poco, los ayudaría a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Prefirió no pensar en Rebecca, ni en Mokuba, ni en ninguno de sus problemas, en esos momentos estaba en su trabajo y debía concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba, y eso era trabajar… y también tenía que esperar a que su nueva secretaria llegara; felizmente Mai había dejado todo en orden así que por el momento podría trabajar el solo, al menos hasta que su nueva ayudante estuviera ocupando el lugar correspondiente.

Al parecer no tuvo que esperar mucho… cuando solo habían pasado quince minutos se escucho nuevamente el sonido de la puerta, indicando la presencia de alguien, que al parecer estaba esperando una señal para poder ingresar a la oficina.

-Adelante-dijo Yami.

Una chica muy hermosa y a la vez joven hizo acto de presencia en la oficina, era una pelirroja que no tendría más de unos veinte años, si es que no tenía menos, pues se veía a leguas que la muchacha apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad; vestía una blusa color blanco muy ceñida al cuerpo, una falda a cuadros unos diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla, acompañado de unos zapatos negros… si… por primera vez en mucho tiempo Atem veía a otra mujer que no era su esposa… y no, no era con ojos de amistad ni nada parecido…

-Buenos días… ¿Usted es el señor Yami Atem Muto?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Si- a penas logró articular.

-Mucho gusto, soy su nueva secretaria… mi nombre es Will Vandom…

Hola Hola!

Este es mi primer fanfic de yu gi oh… por favor no sean MUY crueles conmigo!

Pero eso si… cualquier sugerencia, comentario y/o amenazas de muerte todo es bienvenido…

Ahora si… sin mas que decir…Ah! Me olvidaba elDisclaimer…!

Yu gi oh y sus personajes no me pertenecen… les pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

Ahora si… Ojala que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo de mi fic...

Bye!

_**Akuma Sheryl**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Yu gi oh y WITCH (este fic es un crossover) no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia por diversión, sin fines de lucro._

**Capitulo dos: Día común**

Yami miraba con detenimiento a la chica que se encontraba delante suyo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y una mirada decidida; no es que fuera prejuicioso con las personas ni mucho menos con la gente que iba a trabajar con el, o para el que era lo mismo, pero debía admitir que aquella muchacha se veía bastante joven para ocupar un puesto con tanta responsabilidad… ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Acaso dieciséis o diecisiete? No creía que hubiera sido Seto Kaiba el que le hubiera mandado prácticamente a una niña a trabajar; sin embargo prefirió no decir nada, era mejor así pues no quería llevarse mal con la persona que iba a ser su secretaria.

-Veo que le sorprendió mucho mi presencia aquí, ¿No es así Sr. Muto?- pegunto la pelirroja.

-Bueno… solo un poco- respondió él- Lo que me sorprendió es que Kaiba me haya enviado a casi una niña a apoyarme; ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Diecisiete?

Pudo observar como el rostro de la chica mostraba cierta molestia y levantaba una ceja en forma de pregunta, como diciéndose a si misma: "¿Y a este que le importa?", en ese momento se percato de que no debió hacer esa pregunta… ¡El mismo se lo había prometido! Después de eso no quería ni imaginar como reaccionaria la joven antes tal "insulto", tal vez con ello se cumpliría la broma que le dijo a Mai: la chica sacaría una pistola y lo eliminaría en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

Sin embargo, ni un insulto ni ningún agravio se hicieron presenten… Yami solo veía como el rostro de la chica mostraba la tranquilidad que hace pocos minutos tenía y se limitaba a responder la pregunta formulada.

-Tengo diecinueve años, próxima a cumplir los veinte- contesto ella- Pero no creo que eso importe mucho, ¿Verdad? Nunca he creído que la edad tenga que influir en la experiencia, y si no me cree vea usted su caso, por que la verdad a mi también me sorprende mucho que alguien tan joven como usted ocupe un puesto que requiere tanta responsabilidad… ¿Y cuántos años tiene usted? ¿Dieciocho o diecinueve?

A Yami le habían dado un poco de su propia medicina… cualquiera en su lugar hubiera despedido inmediatamente a la chica por su falta de sumisión y por ser "altanera" con su jefe, pero el lo vio la situación de una manera diferente… aquella muchacha mostraba no solo gran determinación al hablar sino también una firmeza y una seguridad que solo había visto en Mai en un par de ocasiones, iba a ser muy interesante convivir con una persona que contrastara de ese modo con su personalidad, y no solo eso, sino además ella parecía tener una gran referencia, no por nada Seto Kaiba iba a enviarla a trabajar con el.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a la pelirroja, imaginando que ella bajaría la mirada o algo parecido, pero nada… seguía con la mirada firme en su rostro.

-Veintiuno, señorita- respondió Yami sonriendo- Pero no creo que la hayan enviado a esta oficina para que ambos hablemos sobre nuestras edades ¿Cierto?

-Es verdad.

-Muy bien, Will... lo primero que necesito que hagas es que revises estos registros- decía Yami mientras entregaba unas carpetas- Son las de casi todos los alumnos de esta academia, a excepción de algunos profesores que faltan entregar sus notas, lo que quiero es que revises que cada documento este en su lugar… creo que eso es todo por el momento, pero son varios salones.

-No se preocupe Sr. Muto, tratare de terminar lo mas rápido posible- habló ella- solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué me llamo Will?

-¿No es así como te llamas?

-Si… pero al principio me trato de usted.

-Quizás fue solo en el momento-admitió- Pero si no te molesta me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre.

-Será como usted se sienta más cómodo, con su permiso.

Y la chica solo se retiro con los papeles en los brazos. Will sentía un pesar por tener que trabajar con alguien como Yami Atem, no es que el chico fuera mal jefe o mala persona o la hubiera tratado mal, pero con la pregunta con que la había recibido no era precisamente un buena señal, aunque ella también le hubiera respondido aquel "insulto" y el la trato mejor luego de ese incidente… pero aun así… Kaiba nunca le menciono que iba a trabajar con un chico así… tenía mucho trabajo por delante, y no se refería expresamente a los documentos que debía revisar.

En el momento que la pelirroja estaba por salir de la oficina escucho la voz de su nuevo jefe llamándola una vez más…

-Will… aquí no es necesario que seas tan formal, si deseas puedes llamarme Yami o Atem.

-Para mi no sería correcto, usted es mi superior y por tanto debo tenerle respeto, si usted prefiere llamarme por mi nombre no tengo problema, pero no me pida que yo haga lo mismo; me disculpo si lo incomodo con mi respuesta.

-No te preocupes- sonrió el- Si así lo deseas por mi no hay inconveniente.

-Gracias, si me disculpa voy a iniciar mi trabajo.

-Adelante.

Ahora si fue la salida definitiva de la chica… sin lugar a dudas Yami se había sacado la lotería con una secretaria tan eficiente como lo era Will Vandom, por que la chica aparentaba tener una gran responsabilidad con su trabajo, pero no sabía si agradecer aquello o maldecirlo pues en cuanto Tea se enterara del cambio de secretaria seguramente pegaría el grito al cielo o empezaría nuevamente con sus reclamos, por que la sincera verdad no esperaba que su esposa entendiera la situación actual en su trabajo.

No sabía desde que momento su vida se había convertido en su calvario mas grande, o al menos si no era su vida era su relación… desde hacia meses su relación con su "querido" esposo había cambiado drásticamente… de estar todos los días juntos paso a simplemente verlo por unas horas y los fines de semana, los cuales casi nunca los pasaban juntos, claro que no era por decisión de ella; antes pasaban horas de horas conversando o riéndose de experiencias pasadas y en lugar de ello todo había cambiado, apenas se veían y conversaban solo lo necesario, es decir, un "buenos días" o "buenas noches", pero eso era todo; nada en su relación era igual.

¿Por qué había tenido que llegar hasta ese extremo?

Muchas veces consideró que la culpa había sido de el… si tan solo el no hubiera sido tan necio y hubiera pensado un poco mas en ella todo sería diferente y ambos podrían llevar una vida relativamente normal, pues sabía los problemas no se resolverían así de fácil… aunque también analizo la posibilidad de que ella tuviera la culpa… si no fuera tan insegura y testaruda tal vez su situación sería mas tolerable que ahora, pero nada podía hacer… no valía la pena tratar de encontrar culpables, de esa manera no se solucionarían tantos dilemas que habían entre los dos.

Tea ya no sabía que hacer para que su relación con Yami funcionara; a veces le era tan difícil entenderlo, quizás pensó que su vida de casada sería igual que en las novelas o en los libros que solía leer antes, que una vez al lado de su esposo todo sería felicidad, que de ahí en adelante ambos compartirían sus vidas y que ya nada los separaría, tal vez solo la muerte; pero que equivocada estaba… ahora mas que nunca su relación estaba a punto de fracasar y era en esos momentos que necesitaba a una amiga, pero nada podía hacer, sus amigas mas cercanas ya habían hecho su vida: Mai estaba viviendo con Joey, además de estar esperando un bebé, no podía agobiarla con mas problemas de los que su amiga ya debería querer; Rebecca era prácticamente una niña y, a su parecer, no podría entender un tema tan delicado como lo era un problema matrimonial; y por ultimo, Serenity, pero ella también tenía sus preocupaciones… y su madre, de la cual se había desligado por completo cuando se caso, pues ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con un matrimonio tan apresurado.

Se sentía tan sola en su casa… nadie con quien hablar, nadie con quien discutir, nada… tal vez también debía hacer una vida aparte y salir a "divertirse" como solía hacerlo antes, quizás así recuperaría lo que perdió hace unos meses…

El sonido de su teléfono fue lo que hizo que se distrajera por unos segundos, ya tendría bastante tiempo para debatirse interiormente sobre que hacer con respecto a su vida amorosa, tenía tiempo de sobra para ello, por el momento lo único que le interesaba era contestar el teléfono pues su sonido estaba haciendo que le diera un ligero dolor de cabeza… últimamente todo hacía que estuviera de mal humor, quizás eso se debería al hecho de que se estuviera sintiendo mal desde hacia unas semanas, pero ya no importaba.

-¿Aló?- preguntó Tea.

-_¿Tea?_- se escucho del otro lado de la línea- _¿Qué tal? ¡Habla Serenity!_

-Ah…-susurro la castaña- Hola Serenity, ¿A que debo tu llamada?

_-¿Estas bien? Te escucho un poco triste, por no decir deprimida… ¿Ocurre algo?_

-No- respondió con voz apagada- No ha ocurrido nada.

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ambas, dando a entender que la castaña no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con alguien, pero sobre todo indicaba que ella estaba preocupada o deprimida por algo, o mas bien por alguien. Después de unos segundos Serenity hablo…

-_¿Tuviste otra pelea con Atem, cierto?_

Tea no respondió la pregunta, por lo cual Serenity interpreto aquel silencio como una afirmación y sintió algo de pena por su amiga, sabía que su relación no marchaba bien y que constantemente ella tenía el animo decaído, pero nada podía hacer, solo intentar animarla con ciertas platicas y salidas a algún centro comercial.

-Bueno…si- admitió la castaña.

Se oyó un suspiro en la línea por parte de la pelirroja.

-_No te preocupes, ya sabes como es Yami, para hoy en la noche o mañana temprano la situación va a mejorar, ya lo veras. _

-Quisiera creer que tienes razón, pero… nada ha mejorado en los últimos meses, casi no hablo con el y cuando lo hago solo discutimos; no lo veo con frecuencia, no se que le esta pasando a mi relación.

-_Pero ambos están juntos por que se aman, esas discusiones no pueden ser más fuertes que su amor._

-Yo si lo amo… pero a estas alturas no se si el me ama con la misma intensidad, Serenity.

-_Tranquila, como ya te lo dije, todo se va a arreglar._

-Eso espero yo.

-_Bueno… vamos a cambiar de tema por que no te llame para que te deprimas más._

-De acuerdo- contesto un poco mas animada la castaña- Dime, ¿Por qué me llamaste?

-_Ok, quería decirte una pregunta, ¿Estás ocupada esta tarde?_

-No… no tenía nada planeado para la tarde, ¿Por qué?

-_¡Es que necesito que me ayudes con mucha urgencia!_

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó preocupada.

-_No es precisamente un problema- _aclaro Serenity_- Lo que necesito es que me acompañes al centro comercial, hace unos días vi un vestido celeste ¡Y me encanto! ¡Por favor no me digas que no!_

Tea suspiró algo cansada, sin lugar a dudas aunque su amiga tuviera veinte años nunca iba a dejar de ser una chiquilla por dentro y aquella petición que le había hecho lo ponían en evidencia… ¿Desde cuando una chica de "su edad" hablaba con una amiga solo para que fueran a un centro comercial juntas? Serenity Wheeler actuaba como si aún fuera una adolescente, y para que negarlo… ella también tenía muchas ganas de recordar esos momentos en los que ambas salían de compras sin ningún tipo de preocupación; sin embargo todo era diferente ahora…

-Es que… yo… tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer en casa- se excuso la castaña.

-_¡Por favor! ¡Quiero comprar el vestido para usarlo en la fiesta de Yugi! ¿Irás verdad?_

-Mmhh… no lo se, Yugi es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero no quiero ir sola.

-_¿Y Yami no piensa ir? _

-No me ha dicho nada.

-_¡No seas cruel Tea! Acompáñame por favor._

Un nuevo suspiro, pero esta vez de resignación, fue la respuesta de Tea.

-Quedemos en esto: Yo te acompaño al centro comercial, pero hoy no… estoy algo cansada y prefiero no salir, pero en unos días te prometo que voy contigo.

-_Mmhh… esta bien, tú ganas… en un par de días voy a tu casa y no te libraras de mí hasta que salgamos, ¿De acuerdo?_

-Bien- sonrió Tea- Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero aún debo terminar algo aquí, conversaremos en otro momento.

-_Si, yo también tengo que ayudar a Joey con su mudanza, recuerda que esta mudándose a una nueva casa junto con Mai._

-Lo había olvidado, bueno… supongo que tienes mucho que hacer.

-_Solo un poco, hablaremos otro día o quizás mas tarde, adiós Tea._

-Hasta luego, Serenity.

Tea colgó su teléfono, obteniendo así un poco de paz dentro de su casa aunque fuera solo momentánea… sabía que por mucho silencio que hubiera en su casa no tendría la paz interna que tanto anhelaba.

Su día de trabajo no había sido tan agotador y cansado como ella se había imaginado, no entendía como es que Seto Kaiba le había otorgado un puesto con menos presión que el anterior, pues siendo la secretaria personal del presidente de Kaiba Corp. era una tarea muy difícil, cumplir con sus exigencias había sido un reto en los últimos meses, era por ello que no lo comprendía… ¿Por qué, de haber tenido un trabajo mas estresante, ahora trabajaba en algo tan sencillo? Cuando pudiera hablar con Seto le reclamaría por no haberle dicho como era realmente su trabajo, a pesar de tener un mejor sueldo que antes.

-_Cuando hable contigo Seto Kaiba ni tu hermano te va a salvar de todo lo que te voy a reclamar_- pensaba internamente la pelirroja.

En medio de sus divagaciones no notó que alguien se acercaba a su escritorio a mucha velocidad, casi corriendo, al ver de quien se trataba descubrió que era una simple adolescente, no tendría mas de quince años, era un chica sencilla de cabellera rubia y corta vestida con el uniforme de alguna escuela secundaria publica pues dicha vestimenta consistía en una blusa con mangas cortas en color blanco y una corbata femenina azulina, una falda arriba de la rodilla a cuadros del mismo color de la corbata, unas medias blancas y por ultimo unos zapatos negros.

La chica se acerco al escritorio de la pelirroja, mirándola con curiosidad, podría decirse que hasta con cierto recelo.

-Buenos días- saludo Will- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Si- respondió- Quiero ver a Yami.

Se sorprendió de sobre manera al notar la confianza con la cual trataba a su nuevo jefe.

-Eh… tengo que ver si el Sr. Muto esta disponible.

-Señorita... ¿Sabe usted quien soy yo?- pregunto.

-Bueno no, pero…

-Mi nombre es Rebecca Hawkins, soy amiga de Yami, no creo que el tenga problema en recibirme unos minutos, siempre lo hace.

-Esta bien, aún así debo verificar que el Sr. Muto no este haciendo algún trabajo importante.

-Pero…- intentó reclamar Rebecca.

-Lo siento señorita Hawkins, tendrá que esperar un momento.

-De acuerdo.

Pero antes de que Will pudiera comunicarse con su jefe, éste salió de su oficina con unos papeles en las manos.

-Will necesito que… hola Rebecca, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte, te dije que iba a venir en la tarde.

-Si, pero no pensé que fuera a esta hora; Will, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que Rebecca estaba aquí?

-Lo siento señor- se disculpó- No sabía que ella era conocida suya, le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-No te preocupes- contestó Yami con una sonrisa- Solo quiero que sepas que ella viene aquí con frecuencia, así que no hay problema si la dejas pasar sin que me avises- dirigiéndose a Rebecca- Vamos Becca, pasa para que hablemos mas tranquilos.

-Esta bien.

Ambos se adentraron en la oficina para hablar mas a gusto, no es que Yami creyera que su nueva secretaria fuera una chismosa o algo parecido, pero sabía que para Rebecca la privacidad era algo muy importante y ella no hablaba sobre algún tema con el si no estaba segura que nadie los estaba escuchando, además él tenía que hacer lo posible por que su amiga se sintiera cómoda, por supuesto que luego le explicaría a Will aquello para que no se sintiera mal.

Una vez adentro Rebecca no pudo evitar comentar sobre aquella nueva secretaria.

-Así que nueva secretaria- comentaba ella- Es linda, y parece muy eficiente.

-No solo parece, lo es- respondió- En esta mañana ya me ha entregado casi todos los registros de las notas de los primeros quince salones, es muy admirable; y sobre su físico, pues a cualquiera le parecería linda.

-Pero supongo que a ti mucho más.

-Rebecca…- habló el seriamente- No creo que se te olvide el hecho de que yo estoy casado- señalo su anillo de matrimonio- y no tengo por que fijarse en alguien que no sea mi esposa.

-Ya sé, pero no me vas a negar que esa chica en muy hermosa, y con admirar su belleza no estas faltando a tu matrimonio.

-Aún así, prefiero que evites ese tipo de comentarios que me comprometen, ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien... hablando de tu secretaria, dime ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

-Recomendación de Seto, fue él quien la envió cuando supo de Mai iba a renunciar por su embarazo.

-De modo que fue "Cubito de Hielo" el que te la envió- bromeo ella.

-No creo que a Seto le agrade saber como lo has llamado- se escucho una tercera voz.

Yami y Rebecca voltearon para saber quien había antecedido por Kaiba, alías "cubito de hielo", sobrenombre con el cual la chica rubia llamaba al presidente de Kaiba Corp.; claro que eso era cuando el mencionado no se encontraba presente pues de saberlo Seto Kaiba la pobre chica no viviría para poder contarlo. Los dos se sorprendieron al ver a Mokuba Kaiba recargado en la puerta de la oficina… ¿Qué no se suponía que él solo trabajaba los fines de semana? Según Rebecca así era, por eso no entendía ¡Si hoy era miércoles!

-¿¡Mokuba!- exclamo sorprendida Rebecca.

-Hola Rebecca- saludo el son una sonrisa- Hola Yami.

-Hola Mokuba- devolvió el saludo Yami- Tenías que haber llegado hace una hora.

-Lo siento, es que tuve que hacer un pequeño trabajo de la escuela, te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-Me imagino que debe ser un trabajo atrasado, no importa… A todo esto, ¿Cómo entraste a la oficina? Will no me comunico nada.

-Le dije que trabajo contigo, además ella ya me conoce.

-¿Trabajas aquí los miércoles, Mokuba?- pregunto Rebecca.

-Si Rebecca, es que en mi escuela los miércoles solo hay talleres extracurriculares y como yo no necesito notas extra prefiero trabajar aquí con Yami, además así me familiarizo más con el trabajo; y dime ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? No se suponía que estarías en la universidad o algo así.

-Preferí cursar la secundaria como todos los demás, la universidad puede esperar unos años más, quiero pasar tiempo con mis amigas y la vida universitaria no me lo iba a permitir, por eso es que voy a una secundaria común.

-Que bueno… si así tienes mas tiempo libre podríamos salir al cine o a bailar algún lugar, hasta ahora no hemos salido a ningún lugar juntos y eso que te mudaste a Domino hace mucho.

-Claro- habló Rebecca emocionada- Podríamos salir un fin de semana.

-Entonces luego coordinamos bien nuestra salida, ¿Te parece?

-Por supuesto.

-No me gustaría interrumpir sus futuros planes- dijo Yami- Pero creí que tenías algo que decirme Mokuba.

- Tienes razón, lo siento. Venía a traerte las ultimas carpetas de notas, los diez salones que faltaban ya terminaron y precisamente aquí te las vengo a entregar.

-¿No se supone que eso tiene que hacerlo tu secretaria, Yami?- pregunto Rebecca.

-Eso mismo digo yo, ¿Por qué Will no me los trajo personalmente?

-Es que me ofrecí a traértelos yo, ella iba a hacerlo cuando llegue.

-Bueno, supongo que eso ya no importa Mokuba.

-Yami…- dijo Mokuba- Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría pedirte un favor.

El aludido se imagino que era lo que el menor de los Kaiba iba a pedirle, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a conocerlo mejor y sabía que solo le pedía ese tipo de favores relacionados con el trabajo cuando estaba en un aprieto con respecto a su escuela, pues si Seto se enteraba que su hermano flaqueaba en los estudios, iba a arder Troya en la mansión Kaiba, así que antes de que Mokuba pudiera decir alguna palabra Yami le concedió el permiso.

-Puedes ir a tu casa a terminar tus tareas, no necesito ayuda extra por ahora, y no te preocupes, Kaiba no se va a enterar que esto.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamo en agradecimiento- Y descuida, será la ultima vez que te pida un favor así.

-Mmhh… déjalo así.

-Bueno, como eso es todo lo que vine a decirte, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos el fin de semana Yami, y Rebecca… uno de estos días te llamo para confirmar nuestra salida.

-Si tienes mi número, claro- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, entonces así quedamos, nos vemos Atem.

Mokuba salió de la oficina casi tan rápido como entro en ella, dejando a Yami y a Rebecca solos, fue entonces que ella hizo su gran reclamo.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste de Mokuba iba a venir a verte hoy?

-Por que nunca me lo preguntaste- respondió con simpleza.

-¡Pero debiste siquiera advertirme! Mokuba vino y ve vio en semejantes fachas.

-¿Y como querías que te viera? ¿Con un disfraz de la mujer maravilla o con una vestimenta árabe? Regresabas de la escuela, ¿Qué más querías?

-Al menos me hubieras avisado para arreglarme.

-Dejemos eso de lado, mira la hora que es y me imagino que como has salido directo de la escuela no has almorzado nada.

-La verdad no.

-Entonces vamos rápido que sinceramente no quiero que te desmayes en algún momento.

-¿No tienes que quedarte aquí? Después de todo tu eres el director.

-Si, pero a esta hora descanso.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Tanto Yami como Rebecca salieron de la oficina camino hacia algún restaurante para poder comer tranquilos… definitivamente para él había sido un día como cualquier otro, a excepción de lo de su nueva secretaria, todo era exactamente como predijo que sería…

-Y no creas que por que me invitaste a comer te vas a librar de mi venganza, Atem- amenazó Rebecca.

Hasta la amenaza de Hawkins fue algo normal para Yami.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Yu gi oh y WITCH (este fic es un crossover) no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia por diversión, sin fines de lucro._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo Tres: Una pelea**

Debía reconocer que hasta ese momento su trabajo no había sido tan estresante como imagino que sería al transcurrir las semanas… tan solo llevaba un mes en su centro de trabajo y ya se sentía más que cómoda, claro, una de las razones principales de su agrado era por su jefe, una chico que tenía casi su misma edad y que la trataba muy bien… bueno, si hubieran tenido a Seto Kaiba como jefe antiguo hasta La Muerte les parecería mucho mas agradable, aunque no tuviera nada en contra del castaño.

Atem era un chico increíble, muy talentoso como para dirigir la academia de duelos en la que trabajaba, considerado como jefe, atento como amigo, comprensible… podía pasar todo un día hablando y describiendo las cualidades de Yami, y no era que lo mirara como algo mas que su jefe o su amigo, ella sabía perfectamente que el estaba casado, no estaba enterada a ciencia cierta con quien, pero lo sabía por el anillo que el tenía en su mano izquierda y por que el mismo se lo dijo al poco tiempo de empezar a trabajar juntos.

Lo que si le impresionaba era que su jefe casi nunca hablaba sobre su matrimonio, supuso que era por que ella había llegado recientemente, pero con el pasar de las semanas noto que no era solo con ella, sino que no hablaba de su vida privada con nadie, excepto esa chica llamada Rebecca, pero con nadie más; llego a pensar que tenía problemas dentro de su casa, es una lastima que ella no pudiera ayudarlo, pues si el mismo no se lo contaba sus suposiciones quedaban en el aire, y ella no iba a ir a preguntarle como si quisiera enterarse de su vida entera, esperaría a que él se lo dijera, y si eso no sucedía, pues ya nada iba a poder hacer.

Prefirió ya no pensar mas en el asunto, a ella le pagaban por trabajar y no por intentar ayudar a su jefe a solucionar un problema que ni siquiera sabía que era real. Cuando al fin pudo concentrarse en lo que realmente le interesaba, que era las notas recientes de todos los alumnos de la academia, un ligero inconveniente surgió.

-Solo faltan los reportes del salón D-5 y habré terminado- comento ella en susurro- Pensé que sería mas agotador pero veo que no.

En ese preciso momento Will vio una silueta femenina acercándose a su escritorio, cuando por fin pudo visualizar con claridad de quien se trataba solo pudo tener un gran asombro, cerca de ella, en horas de trabajo, su amiga Irma iba a visitarla… ¡Pero es no estaba permitido! Si ella iba a dejarle algún recado mas le valía que fuera muy importante, por que de no ser así Yami le daría una buena requintada por recibir visitas en hora de trabajo.

Su castaña amiga se acerco a su escritorio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…

-¡Irma!- reclamo la pelirroja- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Sabes perfectamente que no me puedes visitar cuando estoy trabajando!

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpo con una sonrisa- Pero te llego un mensaje y tenía que traértelo personalmente.

-¿Tan importante que no podías esperar a que llegara a casa?

-Eh… pues… no- finalizó.

La pelirroja suspiro en forma de resignación… ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga tuviera una reacción tan infantil? Esta bien, reconocía que aún eran prácticamente unas adolescentes, ¡Pero ella estaba trabajando! ¿Acaso Irma no podía comprender eso?

-Bien… dime lo que tengas que decirme, pero rápido, estoy en horario de trabajo y no puedo recibir visitas, ¡Habla de una vez!

-¡Uy! ¡Que genio! ¿Cómo te soportan aquí?- y seguía sin hablar.

-¡Irma!- habló lo más alto que pudo.

-¡Ya!... a veces me asustas un poco.

-Si no quieres que te asuste mucho mas habla, no tengo todo el día y además…

Repentinamente se vio interrumpida al ver dos siluetas acercarse a la dirección, es decir, a ver a su jefe; podía asegurar que era una pareja, pues veía perfectamente una silueta femenina y otra masculina, lo malo era que no los reconocía, solo esperaba que no la sorprendieran conversando en horas de trabajo, con mucho esfuerzo había logrado esa transferencia y no iba a perderla por la actitud infantil de su mejor amiga y conviviente a la vez.

Al reconocer a la pareja que se acercaba su piel se torno pálida… ¿Acaso el destino podía ser tan cruel? De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿Por qué tenían que encontrarse Wheeler y Valentine con su amiga? Desde aquella ocasión en que Irma reconoció no estar embarazada de Joey, él y Mai le tuvieron un profundo rencor, tanto así que ni siquiera podían mencionar su nombre sin que a ambos se les crispara la piel; y precisamente estaban por encontrarse en poco segundos.

Irma, al ver el semblante de su amiga, imagino que se trataba de algo sumamente grave, y al ver de quienes se trataba le dio toda la razón… a raíz de aquel incidente ellos no habían vuelto a tener ningún tipo de contacto, ni siquiera por Internet o por algún conocido, era como si no estuvieran en el mismo planeta, pero ese futuro encuentro decía que no solo estaban en el mismo planeta, sino que estaban a punto de convivir en la misma sala una vez mas, por mucho que ellos no quisieran.

-Oh oh…- susurró Will cuando la pareja estuvo frente a ella.

Ambos miraban con cierta curiosidad a la pelirroja, preguntándose como había llegado a un puesto de tal rango, y que influencias habría movido, todo eso sin notar la presencia de la castaña, al menos eso fue hasta que Mai giro la vista y noto que Irma estaba presente, y que además estaba mirándolos insistentemente, preguntándose a si misma que reacción tendría la pareja al ver que ella estaba en el mismo lugar con ellos.

Por ser el más impulsivo y por tener mas rabia acumulada contra la chica, fue Joey quien inicio con los ataques verbales.

-Vaya…- habló- Yo pensé en visitar un momento a mi amigo, pero nunca pensé encontrarme con una cualquiera en este lugar.

Irma no sentía deseos de defenderse, por más que Wheeler estuviera más que errado.

-Joven, le agradecería que no usara ese tipo de lenguaje en este lugar- intervino la pelirroja- Y que, por favor, no insulte en vano.

-Discúlpeme, eh… "señorita"- volvió a hablar y Will comenzó a perder la paciencia- Pero yo no digo nada mas de lo que veo… y aquí solo veo que esta acompañada de una cualquiera y una mentirosa.

-¿Te haría daño respetarme como persona, Joey?- cuestiono Irma, que por fin se había atrevido a hablar.

-Tú menos que nadie puedes exigir respeto- dijo Mai, interviniendo- Joey no dijo más que la verdad, eres una vil mentirosa.

-Me importa muy poco lo que piensen de mi-una mentira más al repertorio de Irma- Pero este es un centro de trabajo, si no quieres respetarme a mi al menos respeta este lugar.

-Yo no vine a ensuciarlo con mi presencia- el desprecio de Joey la lastimaba mas de lo que él imaginaba.

-Déjame tranquila, Wheeler.

Y como era de esperarse por la madurez de Joey, los insultos siguieron, unos más hirientes que otros.

-Ni siquiera con la muerte tu alma podría estar tranquila, pero claro veo que eso a ti no te importa, nunca te importo nada más que tú misma…- Joey decía cada una de esas palabras cargadas de veneno.

-Si al menos hubieras llegado a conocerme, quizás tendrías otro concepto de mí.

-Ni lo hice ni lo tengo pensado hacer… ya bastante daño me has hecho- acotó Wheeler.

-El resentimiento te envenena el alma, Joey- comento con un tono ligeramente sarcástico.

-Claro, la experiencia habla- intervino Mai.

Will ya no sabía que hacer para frenar la pelea verbal que estaba sosteniéndose afuera de la oficina de su jefe, si no hacía algo pronto todo el lugar iba a parecer Japón después de la segunda guerra mundial, y lo peor era que sería ella quien pagara los platos rotos por la situación.

Justo en el momentos que pensó que solo el llamar a su jefe la salvaría de futuros problemas (claro, eso no evitaría el regaño por recibir visitas), observo una sombra masculina acercarse a su escritorio, con gran alegría en el interior reconoció perfectamente quien era…

-Valon- susurró la pelirroja en forma de alivio.

Los presentes voltearon a ver quien era la persona que Will llamaba, los más sorprendidos fueron Mai y Joey… ¿Ese era Valon? ¿El mismo que hacia unos años atrás había intentando conquistar al mundo junto al lunático de Dartz? ¿Ese que siempre los había mirado con superioridad como si en verdad fuera mejor que ellos? ¿ESE Valon? Realmente no podían creerlo… la vida muchas veces era demasiado irónica, como en ese momento; no se imaginaban que métodos había utilizado el castaño para convencer a Kaiba de trabajar en la dichosa academia.

Para Irma no fue una sorpresa verlo ahí, ni siquiera sabía quien era realmente, nunca se intereso mucho por el trabajo de su amiga, pero sabía que ese tipo no le inspiraba confianza, y no entendía el por que.

-Hola Will- saludo secamente, para luego darse cuenta de quienes mas se encontraban ahí- ¿Mai? ¿Wheeler?

-Hola Valon- habló Mai un poco cohibida.

-¿Qué haces aquí, lunático?- Joey… nadie mas podía tratarlo así.

-Ese no es problema tuyo, Wheeler- hablo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja esta vez- Toma Will, este es el registro de mis salones, siento la demora, pero faltaban ciertas notas.

-Descuida, aún no había terminado de pasarlos a la computadora, no pasa nada- respondió sonriendo.

Dio media vuelta con la intención de irse, no sin antes ver a Mai una vez mas… no por nada había sido su más grande amor, pero eso era algo que no le gustaba recordar, era parte de su vida pasada, aunque eso no evitara que sintiera un ligero dolor al ver a la mujer que amaba al lado de uno de sus peores enemigos, hablando en el ámbito amoroso, claro.

Ignorando por completo la salida de Valon, Joey prefirió sacar toda su ira presente con la castaña que tenía delante suyo, el ver a su viejo enemigo no le causo mucha gracia y sabiendo que no podía armar un escándalo en la puerta de la oficina de su amigo siguió usando como excusa la presencia de su ex novia… claramente, no era una de sus mejores ideas, pero él no siempre se ha caracterizado por pensar antes de actuar.

-Ya que se fue una alimaña, deberías seguir su ejemplo e irte también.

Bien… eso había colmado la paciencia de la pelirroja, a diferencia de su amiga que hacia oídos sordos a todo lo que decía; y cogiendo como excusa el hecho de insultar a uno de los docentes salió en defensa.

-Le agradecería que evite ese tipo de comentarios, y más aún por que esta implicando a un docente de esta institución.

-Tranquilícese, ya no digo nada mas- habló Joey- Pero no sin antes recalcarte Irma, que evitaras cruzarte en mi camino, yo no te he perdonado.

-¿Quién dijo que YO busco tu perdón, Joey?- inquirió Irma- Y otra cosa, yo no voy con un radar en la mano buscándote y apareciéndome en el lugar que estas, no seas paranoico.

-Solo aléjate de mí.

Hizo el ademán de irse a la oficina de Yami, al menos eso fue hasta que escucho la voz de la castaña retumbo en sus oídos.

-No soy yo la que interfiere en tu felicidad, eres tu mismo.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- preguntó molesto, dando media vuelta para acercarse a ella.

-Tu lo sabes perfectamente- agrego con una media sonrisa- El que tu no puedas ser feliz no es mi culpa, si no tuya por que no puedes vivir en paz, por que no crees ser capaz de defender ese amor que tanto profesas por Valentine…

-Por favor, no lo digas- susurraba Mai.

-Por que aún sigues viviendo bajo la sombra de algo que nunca sentiste por mí, por que aún no puedes perdonarte a ti mismo el haberla hecho sufrir.

A esas alturas Joey no creía poder contenerse… nunca había golpeado a una mujer, pero Irma estaba colmándole la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Y sobre todo… ¡Por que no puedes superarte y hacer feliz a tu mujer y a tu hijo!

-¡Cállate!- exploto Joey, cogiendo fuertemente un brazo a la chica- ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a decir esa sarta de tonterías?

-Corrígeme si me equivoco- respondió ella, intentando zafarse de su agarre- Pero dime tu… ¿Qué puede ofrecerle un pobre diablo a su futura familia?

Esta vez Joey ni siquiera intento contenerse, con la mano que tenía libre quiso acercarla violentamente al rostro de la chica, quien solo tenía los ojos cerrados, como esperando que todo pasara rápido; mientras tanto Mai cubría su rostro con ambas manos, sabía que su pareja tenía muy mal temperamento, pero nunca se imagino que llegaría al extremo de violentarse, y menos con una mujer, y Will… ella era la mas nerviosa de todas, muy poco lo importo que se encontrara trabajando, ya no le importaba ese hecho, solo se juraba internamente que si Joey le llegaba a poner un dedo encima a su amiga, iba a correr sangre de duelista.

Sin embargo, ningún ruido se escucho, ningún golpe sordo…

Cuando Irma abrió sus ojos para ver por que Joey no la había golpeado se dio con la sorpresa de que el profesor que hacia solo minutos estaba en la sala sostenía la mano de Joey… esa misma persona que no le inspiraba confianza la había salvado… Mai y Will no entendían que hacía Valon interfiriendo, ni siquiera habían notado que aún permanecía cerca.

-¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a respetar a una mujer, Wheeler?- la sonrisa que tenía Valon no indicaba nada bueno.

Joey solo maldecía por lo bajo mientras se alejaba considerablemente de Irma… ¿Por qué Valon la defendía? Pero más pudo la rabia que su curiosidad, así que desquito su furia contra el chico.

-¡No te metas en donde no te han llamado!

-Me meto en donde a mi se me peque la regalada gana, tu no eres nadie para cuestionar mi acciones.

-Claro… me imagino que tu debes ser el novio en turno ¿No?- cuestiono el rubio lleno de ira.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, Joey!- exclamaba Irma, asustada por que hubiera una futura pelea.

-Ahora entiendo por que la defiendes, descuida… en un par de meses te dejara y te desharás de ella.

-No voy a permitir que la insultes en mi presencia- amenazó Valon.

-¿Y quién eres? ¿Su abogado?

-Soy quien te enseñara a respetar a las mujeres, idiota.

-¿Tu y cuantos más, imbécil?

-Conmigo basta.

-¡Joey! ¡Valon! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Y ahí parado, sin que nadie lo hubiera notado, Yami Atem los miraba extremadamente sorprendido y enojado; no era el mejor escenario en el que se pudiera encontrar una persona, de hecho, ni en sus peores sueños hubo imaginado que Valon y Joey estuvieran a punto de matarse a golpes, pues estaba seguro de que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ambos terminarían en el hospital; y lo que lo consternaba mas era que nadie le había dicho nada, si no fuera por que escucho los gritos de ellos nunca se habría enterado que estaban ahí.

Y Will… ella por su lado estaba mas que aliviada de ver a su jefe intervenir, era posible que con ello pusiera en riesgo su trabajo, pero no importaba… lo importante en esos momentos era evitar que Joey y Valon se pelearan, y estaba dispuesta a echarse la culpa y defender al castaño, si él había tenido el valor de actuar a favor de su amiga, ella iba a tener la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a su jefe, aunque esto le costara el trabajo y sus estudios.

-¿Puede saberse que están haciendo?- pregunto lo mas calmado que pudo.

-Yami… yo…- intentó excusarse Joey.

-Lo siento mucho, director- se disculpó Valon, sin siquiera dar alguna explicación.

-No basta con sentirlo, Valon… ¿Acaso se dan cuenta de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer?

-Pero no fue solo culpa de Joey- intento aclarar Mai, sabiendo que era en vano.

-No dijo eso, pero saben que no deben causar problemas aquí- dijo Irma, captando así la atención de Atem.

-Que amable eres con tu "salvador"- inquirió la rubia.

-Solo dije la verdad.

-¡Bueno ya!- exclamo Yami- Valon, siendo tú un profesor deberías saber que ese no es el ejemplo que queremos dar, además ya te habíamos advertido que aquí no debes causar problemas, recuerda que aún esta en riesgo tu puesto.

-Lo lamento- se disculpo una vez mas.

-Y tú Joey, no te pedí que vinieras para que armes un escándalo y mucho menos para que pelearas con uno de los docentes, deberías intentar controlar un poco más tus impulsos.

-Lo que paso es que…

-¡No me importa como o quien tiene la culpa!- interrumpió al rubio- Lo único que sé es que ambos estaban peleando y a punto de llegar a los golpes- hizo una pausa- Por el momento, Valon retírate a cumplir con tus labores por lo que queda del día; Joey y Mai, acompáñenme a mi oficina, tengo que hablar seriamente con ambos.

Como si fuera una orden irrevocable, la pareja camino escasos metros y se adentro a la oficina de Yami, no sin antes recibir ambos una mirada reprobatoria por la actitud que mostraron, Joey por querer armar una guerra en un lugar público y Mai por no intervenir para disuadir a su novio, claro, ella no tenía la culpa, pero de igual manera debía ponerle un pare a ambos, de lo contrario un día llegaría a su oficina y no encontraría mas que escombros.

Antes de retirarse para hablar con sus amigos, Yami volteó a mirar duramente a Will y decirle algo importante.

-Solo pásame las llamadas que sean estrictamente importantes, no quiero interrupciones.

-S-si señor- apenas y pudo responder.

Yami cerró con gran fuerza la puerta de su oficina, dándole a Will a oportunidad de soltar un largo suspiro de alivio, sabía que cuando su jefe estuviera libre le caería un gran sermón, acompañado tal vez del fin de su trabajo… _"Vaya día"_ pensó… ahora si… si lo que ella buscaba era hacer las cosas mas complicadas, en ese mismo instante lo había logrado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahora se encontraba con mejor ánimo.

Salir con una de sus mejores amigas de compras para despejarse fue la mejor idea que Serenity pudo haber tenido, ¡Se sentía como nueva! Ahora esperaba a que la menor de los Wheeler terminara de probarse un vestido que había elegido, siempre diciendo que era el indicado cuando de repente veía otro y decía lo mismo, ya llevaba más de medio día perdido, pero no le importaba, era una manera de pasar el tiempo, y ella también se sentía bien consigo misma por salir a pasear.

Al cabo de cinco minutos vio como Serenity salía del probador con un hermoso vestido rojo, claro… ese no era como para ir a una fiesta o para salir… era mas bien para un espectáculo nocturno, pero a ella le daba igual, le gustaba sentirse admirada con lo que usaba, y cuando analizo… ¿A qué mujer no le gustaba sentirse admirada?

-¡Te ves genial!- exclamo Tea.

-¿Tu crees? No es algo que pueda usar para la fiesta de Yugi, recuerda que es solo una pequeña reunión.

-Yo te lo había advertido, pero sería bueno que te lo llevaras, no solo te queda genial, si no que además no podrás una vestido así con ese precio. (N/A: Siempre pensando en la economía, chicas!)

-Siendo así… ¡Me lo llevo!

Antes de regresar al probador, Serenity notó como su amiga miraba con insistencia una hermosa blusa color violeta, era prácticamente como un corsé, sin ningún tipo de adorno y ceñido al cuerpo, definitivamente eso le quedaría muy bien, pero sabía que hace mucho que Tea no usaba prendas de ese tipo, no tenía nada que ver con Atem, es solo que de un tiempo acá a ella no le gustaba lucirse mucho, solo Dios sabía por que.

Decidida se acerco a su amiga para sugerirle que comprara algo, total, ella ya tenía todo lo que necesita y Tea no había comprado nada.

-¿Esta bonito, no crees?- pregunto refiriéndose a la prenda.

-Eh… bueno…- expresó su nerviosismo al verse descubierta.

-Deberías comprarlo, yo tengo casi medio centro comercial y tu nada, ¡Se supone que vinimos de compras!

-Si, pero… es que no me convence.

Serenity uso las únicas palabras que podía usar cuando quería que Tea hiciera lo que ella quería.

-Atem te hubiera dicho lo mismo que yo.

Y como por arte de magia, la duda de Tea diminuyo considerablemente viéndose reflejada en su mirada, Serenity Wheeler podía jugar muy bien sus cartas si se lo proponía.

-¡Anda no te hagas de rogar!

Prácticamente tomo la prenda del maniquí y se lo arrojo a Tea dentro del vestidor, y al cabo de unos minutos la castaña salió vestida con aquello que eligió para ella; y no se había equivocado, su amiga lucía más que bien con lo que traía puesto.

-Te lo dije… ¡Te ves fantástica!- dijo Serenity llena de emoción.

-No se… creo que es muy exagerado.

-¡No digas tonterías! Esta perfecto y te lo vas a llevar, ahora ve a cambiarte, a menos que quieras llevártelo puesto.

-Que genio…- susurro Tea mientras iba al vestidor.

A pesar de sentirse algo presionada por su amiga, se sintió inmensamente feliz… había olvidado lo que era comprar compulsivamente con tu mejor amiga, aunque ahora no lo había hecho, pero con todo lo que estaba viviendo se sentía mucho mas aliviada; saliendo con Serenity, sus penas de amor por Atem parecían menos preocupantes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will estaba muy nerviosa, tanto así que estaba apunto de comerse las uñas por la desesperación… eso, hasta que recordó que una de sus amigas la amenazo con destrozar su vida si se dignaba siquiera a hacerle algo a esa manicura que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer; si, era algo realmente ridículo, pero la amenaza de su amiga rubia era tan cierta que aún podía escuchar su voz escalofriante amenazándola con todo lo que podía… y su vida era mas importante que aquel nerviosismo.

Prefirió distraerse un rato con algo antes de que apareciera su jefe y la regañara y posiblemente despidiera; noto como unos documentos estaban dispersos por su escritorio y procedió a acomodarlos, eso y otros menudeos tuvo que hacer para esperar el lamentable momento en que Yami Atem saliera por la puerta de esa oficina.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas, que para Will fueron muchas mas, cuando por fin Yami salió de su oficina, con un semblante indescifrable; y antes de pasar de largo hacia la salida la llamo…

-Will…

Ese tono serio no le gustaba para nada.

-Dígame, señor- intento sonar lo mas calmada posible.

-Sabes que está terminantemente prohibido recibir visitas en horario de trabajo- incluso llego a sonar duro ese regaño.

-Lo se, y de verdad lo siento por que yo no…

-No es tanto problema por mi- interrumpió- Pero no quiero ni imaginarme como reaccionaria Kaiba si se entera que alguno de sus empleados tuvo una visita en horario de trabajo.

-Lo lamento, le aseguro que no volverá a suceder, señor.

Atem solo suspiro, como dando a entender la posición en la que su secretaria se encontraba.

-Aunque la verdad, si entiendo a Joey- dijo despreocupadamente, atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja- Esa chica hizo casi de todo para poder estar a su lado, a pesar de no ser la manera correcta, estaba en todo su derecho de querer desquitar su ira.

-¡Por su puesto que no!- exclamo molesta Will, cansada de que todos pensaran lo peor de su amiga- Wheeler no esta en su derecho de reclamarle nada a Irma, por el contrario, él debería agradecerle de que ella estuvo dispuesta a sufrir todo el calvario que fue su vida cuando se separaron, que estuvo dispuesta a dar su alma y lo que mas quería para protegerlo a él, ¡Y en lugar de eso él solo la trata como si fuera lo peor!

Yami solo quedo asombrado por como Will había defendido a capa y espada a su amiga, que tanto daño le había hecho a Joey, y ahora que lo pensaba bien… ¿Por qué la había defendido? Claro, no era algo que él mismo no hubiera hecho por sus amigos, pero sabiendo que su amiga era culpable, ¿Cómo podía defenderla? ¿Acaso ella creía ciegamente en su amiga? ¿No se habría enterado de lo que le hizo a Joey?

Will solo se maldijo a si misma por abrir tanto la boca, ahora seguramente su jefe le haría preguntas interrogando su actitud y la defensa a favor de Irma, pero no podía evitarlo; ella había sido tan valiente de afrontar todo sola aún ganándose el odio de Joey, a pesar de saber que si se enteraba de la verdad le pediría perdón de rodillas, eso no le importo… por mucho tiempo había callado, sin embargo, por defender a Irma, iba a ser capaz de hablar todo con la verdad.

-¿Por qué afirmas eso con tanta seguridad?- pregunto un tanto curioso- ¿Por qué dices que tu amiga sacrifico lo que mas quería por Joey? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

-Eh…- dudaba en responder- Eso es parte de mi vida privada, no puedo responderlo.

-No te lo estoy preguntando como tu jefe, te lo pregunto como el amigo del ex novio de Irma.

-Aún así… yo…- hizo una pausa evitando mirarlo a los ojos- Yo le prometí a Irma no decir nada, no puedo traicionar su confianza de esta manera.

-Y no lo harás- aseguró- El que tu me lo cuentes no quiere decir que iré a darle los por menores a Joey, no soy un chismoso.

-Supongo… que… podría pensarlo- Yami le transmitía mucha confianza.

-En ese caso, acompáñame.

Vio como Atem caminaba hasta la salida lentamente, esperando que ella lo siguiera.

-¿A dónde?

-Por si no has visto la hora, a ambos nos toca el descanso, hoy las clases terminaron temprano y ya podemos retirarnos… y el que aceptes almorzar conmigo no es nada malo, además que quiero y necesito escuchar tu explicación, ¿Qué dices?

Will dudo un momento… eran pocas las veces que aceptaba una invitación así, pero eso era extraño, él no era su amigo, apenas su conocido y su jefe, no obstante… Yami parecía ser una persona confiable, y hasta el momento lo había demostrado, entonces se pregunto, ¿Por qué no? Si decía que no iba a decir nada, ¿Por qué no confiar en él?

-Con gusto le daré una explicación, si tiene el resto de la tarde libre- dijo con una sonrisa, caminando hacia la salida con su bolso.


End file.
